1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an annular element comprising an inner toothing, especially a sliding sleeve wherein an outlet ring element can be arranged in an extrusion device.
2. Desscription of the Related Art
DE 198 20 645 A1 discloses a method in which the sleeve body of a sliding sleeve is manufactured in one piece in a non-cutting process from sheet metal with one break at the outer perimeter and with an inner toothing at the inner perimeter. The gear shift fork guide is in the form of two rings that are affixed at the break. One problem with such a production method consists in the fact that the design process is comparatively complex and therefore expensive. The same is also true of prior arts of metal-cutting manufacturing methods.